Brave
by Mad Hatter Usagi
Summary: Ron calls Harry a coward for being so afraid of what Malfoy would say if he did anything that would show he loved him. Harry's quite offended by this, so he just has to prove he's brave. Harry's actions makes Malfoy question his feelings toward the Gryffindor boy. T to be safe. Drarry!
1. Chapter 1

Herbology was running on and on, boring everyone but Neville and Hermione, who were taking notes furiously on the Fliefy Smidges- or were they Cidered Wedges? Harry didn't even know anymore as he set his quill down and gave up on taking his own notes. Professor Sprout was prattling on about the plant's relationship with pixies now, making the students almost lose their minds.

The plant itself resembled a flytrap. It was burgundy with periwinkle spots, but it's vines were in various hues of yellow. According to Professor Sprout, the colors, and the smell of the plant's burps after eating, attracted various magical creatures, but mainly pixies. The pixies would fly around the plant, absorbing the fumes through their skin, which prolongs their lives. To get more of the fumes, the pixies would sacrifice anything they could get their hands on to the plant. The plants could be found in areas that were dying, or dead, because the pixies would have given them everything.

The dark-haired boy's eyes were drawn across the classroom, settling on the Malfoy boy. Draco was watching his cronies Crabbe and Goyle prepare a bundle of dungbombs that they were planning to chuck at the plant, and the teacher. Anything to keep from being bored, Harry guessed. He didn't really care what the aristocratic boy's friends were doing, he cared about the look of delight in his eyes when he realized something funny would happen. No matter how childish.

Harry found him enamoring, and always had, because Draco was gorgeous, intelligent, and magnetic in the other's eyes. Only Ron knew of his crush, just as only Harry knew that Ron was truly in love with Hermione, no matter how much his two friends argued. Ron was fine with the fact that his friend liked blokes, and had eventually gotten over the fact that his bloke of choice was Draco Malfoy. As long as Harry didn't croon over him too much, or lament the fact that they weren't together, Ron was fine with it.

The red-head elbowed him and whispered, "You're a coward."

"What? Am not," Harry muttered as his gaze remained on the Slytherins.

"Are too. You're the Boy-Who-Lived, the one who's defeated You-Know-Who and his dogs a handful of times now. You're a Gryffindor for Merlin's sake. Yet you still shake at the thought of being shot down by Malfoy."

Harry turned to him and glared. "Shut it," he murmured.

"Cow-ard," Ron whispered in a sing-song voice.

"Fine, fine. I'll do something. But when he's alone so he doesn't have any proof if he decides to tell people."

Ron grinned, "Good, just do it soon. I'm beyond bor-"

The second-youngest Weasley was cut off by a loud bellow of, "Fire in the hole!" The bundle of dungbombs sailed from Goyle's hand and caught amongst the tangle of vines that surrounded the plant. The plant's jaws opened and snapped up the dungbombs, making everyone's jaws drop as they watched the lump travel down the plant's stem to it's base. Another lump, this one containing air, traveled it's way back up, and out, prompting the plant to belch loudly.

Everything was silent for a moment, but that was soon shattered quite literally as a flock of pixies crashed through the greenhouse window. The swarmed around the plant for a minute before pulling and tugging on things, and giving them to the plant.

Professor Sprout pointed to the door and screeched, "Everyone out!" He then pointed at the two perpetrators, "Except you two, you will help me capture the pixies."

Harry and Ron laughed, knowing exactly how hard catching pixies was since their time with Lockhart back in second year. That had been three years ago, yet the memories were still fresh in his mind. He and Ron evacuated, glad to get the hell out of there. They began walking back to the school, but Ron nudged him and nodded to where Draco was walking alone. Everyone else was far ahead of them, making them pretty much alone.

"I'll wait for you at the doors, okay?" Ron jogged away, leaving the two opposing boys.

Harry gulped, took a breath, and turned to walk towards his crush. Draco sneered as he approached, and scoffed as he grabbed the front of his robes. He taunted, "You got a problem, Potter?"

The Boy-Who-Lived planted a kiss on Draco's lips, surprising both of them. What was even more surprising was the fact that Draco returned it. Harry wasn't thinking of that at the time, so when he broke it he simply turned and ran to where Ron was waiting for him.

"I told you I was brave enough," he called as he caught up.

Ron laughed and clapped him on the back as they went on to their next class, letting Harry gush about how amazing it was, for a little bit anyway. Draco was left, completely alone then, to stare at the door where the Gryffindor boys disappeared through, in complete and utter shock. That was completely unexpected in every single way, and he didn't know what to do. After all, it's not every day that you discover you've fallen for Harry Potter.

* * *

((So here's my latest attempt at overcoming boredness. I was inspired by a comic I saw of JamesxSeverus that was sort of like this. I don't know where it came from, it's just something I saw. R&R please!))


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since the incident after Herbology, Draco had been acting strange. Only his friends noticed how he wouldn't revel in humiliating the Gryffindors anymore, or how he'd look at the ground every time they made fun of Potter. Most times that they cracked jokes about their fellow students, Draco would walk away or ignore them. It was strange that their ring leader was so against what he had thoroughly enjoyed up until then.

Crabbe and Goyle tried to get his attention with Honeydukes candy, or by harassing some Hufflepuff girls. Pansy Parkinson tried to flirt with him, and failed miserably. Some other Death Eater kids tried to talk about the dark lord, but he just shook his head and walked away. They were worried that he might be sick or something.

Harry had worried ever since the adrenaline from kissing him wore off. What if Draco had told his friends and starting rumors among the Slytherins that would eventually spread through all the houses? What if he was planning to blackmail him? Somehow, the worst thing Harry thought could happen was that Draco would just ignore that it even happened. The-Boy-Who-Lived needed him to remember that it happened, to have just a piece of Draco for himself.

Draco was confused though. He didn't know what he wanted, or what the kiss actually meant. The kiss wasn't his first, but he had decided that it was his favorite. Well, it would be if he was sure there was sentiment behind it. He didn't want to be kissed by Potter just to shake him up, or as a prank. His emerging emotions were making him rethink the simple things, but not too much.

He decided that before he got too invested in the idea of him and Harry together, he would find out why he was kissed. He just needed a time where the dark-haired boy was alone, away from Weasley and the Granger girl. Draco got his chance when Professor Snape held Ron and Hermione back because she had helped him a bit too much with his work when Snape wasn't looking. Harry had copied off of her, but had still made a couple mistakes so he was let go.

Draco slipped away unseen from his friends, who had begun to not notice him as much since he'd started to change, and stopped in front of Harry. Harry looked like he wanted to bolt and hide, but was stuck to his spot. Draco grabbed his sleeve and dragged him into a supply closet. The Gryffindor's back hit a shelf, rattling the contents and scaring him a little as he stared at his captor.

"What the-?" Harry began, but was cut off by Draco.

"I think I'm the one who should be asking the questions, Potter. What the bloody hell was that...that..." Malfoy was scowling, but he also looked like a flustered teenage girl around her crush.

"The kiss?" Potter replied dumbly.

"Yes, the kiss, you idiot!"

Harry shrugged, looking at the wall instead of the gorgeous blonde boy in front of him. He was acutely aware of their confined quarters and the fact that Draco was standing just a little closer than he needed to.

"Answer me, damn you!" Draco cried, looking desperate, not that Harry noticed.

Another shrug before Harry responded in a monotone, like it was rehearsed, "Ron dared me to do it. It didn't mean anything, Malfoy. It was nothing."

The aristocratic boy was silent for a moment, feeling his heart sink. Then came his fury. That kiss, the one he'd thought of non-stop for the past week and a half, hadn't been "nothing," it had been so much more. To prove it, Draco grabbed the front of Harry's robes and pulled him forward into a deep, sensual kiss. Once he was sure that his captive wouldn't try to run from it, he let his hands run down his chest and settle on Harry's waist. The messy-haired boy's fingers found themselves gripping Draco's shirt tightly.

The kiss ran on for several minutes before they broke for air. When they did, Draco scowled like he always did and said, "Don't you dare tell me that was nothing, Potter."

Harry, dazed and breathless, stared at him with wide eyes. His hands dropped to his sides as he said, "I-it wasn't nothing. I like you, like, really like you."

Draco smirked and stepped away before he said, "Good."

Malfoy turned and left the closet, and Harry, behind. The-Boy-Who-Lived found himself in almost the same situation that Draco had been in before. He was confused about what the hell that meant, but was also elated by the tingling on his lips. Ron peaked in the closet, looking absolutely confused.

"Oi! What're you doing in a closet?" His friend asked.

"Nothing. Let's get to Divinations," Harry said, deciding not to tell him about Draco this time.

* * *

((The next chapter is the end, gonna write it tonight and probably post it way late or tomorrow. You guys make me so happy with reviews, so please more R&R!))


	3. Chapter 3

Draco had returned to hanging out with his friends, but still refused to comment on Gryffindors or Harry. His friends and cronies took what they could get and stopped mentioning them in front of their ring leader. Malfoy was resolved to wait for Harry to confront him about what happened in the closet.

Harry was completely perplexed over Draco's response to his confession. He simply didn't have a clue what to do about it. After a few days, he decided to confront him privately, like Draco had done to him. Try as he might, Draco avoided him.

After every class, he tried to get the aristocratic boy alone, but Draco simply slipped off with his friends as a barrier. He tried during meals and trips to Hogsmeade. He even tried to sneak into the dungeons once, and he narrowly escaped being caught by a couple of Slytherin prefects.

Harry was getting frustrated. Draco was beyond amused, watching the cute Gryffindor all miffed and pouty. The Malfoy boy would nearly burst into fits of laughter every time he noticed that Harry was staring at him with focus. Which was almost always.

Ron was almost to the point where he wanted to sit Harry down and have an intervention when they exited the Transfiguration classroom. Hermione had been asking Ron what was wrong with their friend constantly, and right then she was looking at The-Boy-Who-Lived with questioning eyes. Harry looked like he might lose his mind as he stared at his crush, which made Draco smile from across the hallway. Crabbe and Goyle flanked him at either side, sending crude glares at the three Gryffindors.

Harry finally gave up and walked across the corridor, stopping in front of the blonde boy. Everyone in the hallway was silent, staring at the two of them. There was a silent worry that Harry was going to start a fight. Draco simply smirked smugly, knowing he got what he wanted. He wanted to go public with this, and Harry was going to be the one to make it that way.

"What the bloody hell did 'good' mean?" He asked incredulously.

Draco laughed and said, "It meant I felt the same, you idiot."

Now, their fellow students were standing there completely perplexed. Except Ron, who seemed to understand what was going on. Harry was smiling like an idiot, and decided to act like one too. So he slipped his hand behind Draco's head and brought it forward to kiss him. That was when everyone else gasped, gaped, and pointed with wide eyes. When Harry pulled away, he was still smiling, and so was Draco.

"Let's get to class, Potter," Draco said, taking his hand. So the two of them walked away from the pandemonium and on to their next class, holding hands the entire way.

* * *

((This was a really short story, and I'm kinda wondering why I split it up into 3 chapters since I got it done so quickly. Tell me if you liked the ending with a review, please! I might write some more Drarry stuff in the future, hopefully it won't be so OOC like this was.))


End file.
